1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to DRAM modules. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a DRAM wordline voltage control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advantages including low cost and high density, DRAM is widely used in electronic devices (e.g., laptop computers, tablet computers and smart phones). However, DRAM must be refreshed frequently, hundreds of times per second, in order to maintain the data stored in it. Consequently, additional power consumption is required in the electronic devices disposed with DRAM modules.
In order to meet the requirement of low power consumption for mobile devices, it is very important in this area to reduce the power consumption of DRAM modules.